Morphia
Morphia the Rubber Catgirl is the lead heroine of the Portal Masters Franchise and a major c haracter in Dimension-2 "God, just one detail leaves me with this..." Morphia's lament one her body. Personallity Morphia is characterised as a very sweet girl, and is one of the more intelligent person, but she is apparently crazy enough to survive in Dimension-5, which would drive normal people "off their bloddy rockers". Morphia is somewhat discontent with her placement in either the oververse of Portal Masters or the underverse of Dimension-2. In Portal Masters, despite her amazing adventures, she is constantly hounded by Dingosaurus, who often tortures her rubber forme. Whilst in Dimension-2, she is often the first to be captured or beaten. Morphia is like the mother hen of the group, and often fills the role of the "Fun-Police" for the unpredictable characters she is friends with. She is also considered the "pretty-one" and is forcefully used as bait for the many perverted villians and monsters. History Morphia started out as a regular kitten, until she came across one of Kam & Psy's magic books. This transformed her permentatly into a sapient and good natured humanoid cat. Powers *'Stretchy Power': Morphia's main ability. Morphia's body is completly elastic, and the stretching doesn't seem to have a limit to how far she can reach. Morphia can automatically stretch her body, and seems to be able to completly re-arrange her shape, capable of limited shapeshifting. It does appear, however, that she does have a limit, has the futher she stretches, the thinner she gets and the more difficult it becomes for her organs to funtion. *'Magic': As well as her stretching powers, Morphia is also a Wiccan, and as such can utilise magic, such as the magic that turned her humanoid. Morphia can master basic spells and with some effort can use the advanced class of magic. Relationships Flame: Flame is Morphia's boyfriend in Dimension-2 and potential love-interest is Portal Masters. Flame is often said to be the "Yang" to Morphia's "Yin". Morphia claims to have woken up with a Hangover and Flame in her bed a total of 9 times. Morphia is somewhat embrassed by Flame's antics but remains sympathetic to his Split-Personallity. Dingosaurus: Morphia shares a love/hate relation with Dingo, who takes both delight in tormenting her and meerly hanging out with her in general. The two see eye-to-eye on somethings, such as when they protested againt S.O.P.A and P.I.P.A, and Morphia invited Dingo to her halloween party. Dingo is mainly friends with Morphia through Flame, as the two are "Best Buds" Kam & Psy: Kam and Psy have more of a cordial relation with Morphia, as they are the first characters she interacted with on her "birth". Psy punishes Morphia for using his magic books from time to time, but always forgives her in the end. Kam helps Morphia in an attack combo based around Banjo and Kazooie. Groxlin: Morphia met Groxlin when he captured Kam and Psy and she had to rescue them. Groxlin has been plotting revenge ever since. Pixie: Firestick: Armoured Sandshrew: Tornado Tex: Tex has a crush on Morphia and plans be her lover. However, he is very ill-experienced with romance and often, Flame gets in the way. He tried to show his love for her once by giving her a catsuit to wear for their mission to infiltrate Groxlin's Manor, but it was a bit too snug for Morphia but she finally got into it. Earthwhirlm Jib: Googs: Tak-E-Doll: Oooz: T.V: Phat Princess: Tidal: Tidal does not see Morphia how the other heroes do. He claims that fighting is more important than romance and therefore sees Morphia as an "elastic warrior princess" to help him in battle, though he claims he doesn't need it. Trivia *Morphia has gained weight a total of 8 times. *Morphia has an evil counterpart, Dark Morphia **This makes her the third character to have this feature. ***Forth if one counts Groxlin's "Light Counterpart" *Morphia is one of 5 characters who can be shown as "completly sane" **The others being T.V, Phat Princess, Cam & Psy and Oooz *In the picture Race to Win, Morphia has orange highlights on her leotard and rings as well as an orange headband. Since the picture takes place in an icy wilderness, it's assumed that this is Morphia's arctic attire. *Her favourite game amongst Kam and Psy's collection is Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *She has the most amount of variations to her attire than any other character in Portal-Masters or Dimension-2. She has her Spring Leotard, her Summer Costume, her Winter Bodysuit, her Jubilee costume, (which was torn a little bit while she was pregnant) and her Camo Bodysuit. (A costume for Dark Morphia made by the Time Pirates, but was stolen by Kam and Morphia) Minor variations include her Classic Suit, Tombi, Tomb Raider, Mortal Kombat, Genie and Casual. Category:Heroes Category:Portal Masters